


Tumblr ask prompts

by Asahisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fights, M/M, Mermaids, Non-Graphic Violence, and prob just the rest of the team, but i will be tagging as i get the prompts, to lazy to tag everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisthighs/pseuds/Asahisthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a mix of all the asks i get on tumblr! Will vary in content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Asahisthickthighs incase ya'll want to ask anything!

There were many things Asahi was scared off, waking up late, missing the bus, being mistaken for a adult man hanging out with teenagers. But the thing that scared him the most was about a foot to his left,159cm tall and extremely good at receiving. After the game with the neighborhood team everything had seemed back to normal. Other then the fact that the Libero has bluntly ignored him at every chance he could. Asahi had thought everything to be okay with him and the shorter male, obviously that not being the case. It frustrated him, he'd come back, what more could Nishinoya want?

After a particularly rough practice the Ace had just about enough of this silly game. Nishinoya had praised everyone on the team, except for him. The tense atmosphere was beginning to become to much, he broke. He walked swiftly over to where the Libero was casually drinking from a bottle Kyikyo had given him and suddenly, he didn't feel all to scared.

"What is your problem?"

Amber eyes glanced up to his face then back down to the floor. Nishinoya swallowed a mouthful of water before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What do you mean?"

"You know what i mean Nishinoya!" The club room was silent after the aces outburst. All eyes on the two by the benches.

The shorter boys eyebrows shoot up, surprised by the sudden loudness, but soon his face took on a look of anger and he takes a step back. "Can we do this later? Everyone can hear." He presses his palms up against the brunets chest, moving him backwards slightly.

Asahi quickly grabs onto those hands and shoves the smaller person, his back smacking the wall behind him. "No i will not do this later, Nishinoya. I've had about enough of this crap!" Everyone's watching, he can feel their eyes on his back. He knows this isn't like him, the 'Glass hearted Ace' who doesn't ever get heated outside a match. But enough is enough, he thinks.

Nishinoya is suck, Asahi's grip on him is tight and his wrists throb with slight pain. "Ow! Asahi!"

"Why are you ignoring me? I came back, I'm trying my best! What more do you want?"

Noya eyes the Ace's face, its red with anger and his eyes are full of desperation and confusion. He tugs on his arms before giving up and leaning on the wall. He knows its childish, what hes been doing. But before he can get a word out, Daichi is pulling Asahi away and there's arms coming around his waist and hoisting him up and away.

Maybe one day the Libero will have the guts to apologize.


	2. Trust

It was hard falling in love with someone again, trusting someone again. Noya stared at the person across the table, his hands shaking.

Everyone had told him love was a beautiful thing and it was, until the very person you thought cared for you hurt you. He could still feel the pain in his arm from where it had been broke and the patch over his left eye remained a constant reminder of that night. Yelling, pushing, grabbing, then finally where he had been pined down with a weight larger then is own and beaten till he'd passed out. Ryu had found him the next day when he hadn't answered the phone, still laying on the kitchen floor surrounded by blood. He still couldn't remember much, other then the loud sound of an ambulance and the bright lights of the hospital.

It felt like that night was so long ago, his arm now healed but his eye blind. Still, his good eye is making small glances at the man across him. A few of his friends have gathered at a family owned restaurant, with Ryu next to him and on his other side is Suga. Daichi is across from Suga with Asahi next to him, whom catches his eye and smiles cutely at Noya. In the past half year, the brunet was there for him the most. When he'd awoke at the hospital Asahi was sleeping next to his bed on a chair, he'd help Noya eat since he was still getting used to only seeing from his right eye. They'd laugh together when he'd miss his own mouth and drop jello on his shirt. Asahi had even come to visit once a week on his off day to help around the house, and give him some company.

Nishinoya nudges his foot against the larger one next to his under the table to catch his attention again, and gives him a shy smile when he returns his brown eyes to him. The smile Asahi gives him it totally worth it, he thinks. Maybe this trust thing isn't so bad, he trusts Asahi. Has loved him long before he even realized it and wished he hadn't been so stupid to notice. Being with him makes Noya forget the bad, it makes him think of the future. Especially when the taller male reaches over to grab his hand.


	3. Mermaids

The sounds of waves crashing against hard rocks was probably Nishinoya's favorite thing in the world. Sitting on the beach in the hot sun with the sand between his toes was a close second. But only because its next to his one true love, the ocean. The ocean had always fascinated him, since he was a little boy he'd always dreamed of becoming a marine biologist. Whats under all that water? Surely there had to be somethings in the dark depths no one has found before.

He'd come to bask in the sun for awhile, sitting on a towel behind his house. It was lucky that his father was a fishermen and he got to live so close to the water.

After a few hours Noya heard a soft groan from over the huge rocks beside him and a few odd coughs. Standing from his towel he'd laid on the sand, he walked over, keeping an ear out for more noise. Is there someone else here? He thought. He could also hear movement, like something dragging maybe? Deciding the best course of action would be to check it out, Noya began climbing over the rocks, thanking himself for always staying fit. After a few small slips, he made it over the worst part and looked out over the edge and...couldn't believe his eyes!

There was a man sitting on the sand, the top of his body covered in what looked like seaweed. He was squeezing water out of his long brown hair that came down to the middle of his back. But what caught Nishinoya's eyes was the beautiful blue and silver tail where the mans legs should be. Noya has heard the rumors of these creatures, who spoke human tongue but lived under the sea. Only a few hand fulls of people have seen them, this must be his lucky day! He watched the creature pull the dark green seaweed off his chest and sit it away from himself, before its long tail came up close to its face. It seemed like it was inspecting it, that's when Noya noticed a dark red substance leaking out of the side of it. When the creature pressed a hand to it, it let out a sort of whining noise.

Gently and quietly, Nishinoya slid down the other side of the rocks. Making his way closer to it, he could hear it snuffing now and realized it could probably smell him. It seemed to sense him, or maybe just they have good hearing? Because it quickly shot its head around and looked him dead in the eye. Noya stayed still, his heart beating fast. This creature was gorgeous! It had light blue scales ghosted across its cheeks and a small triangle of them on its forehead. Silver ones lined his arms in a straight path down to its middle finger coming from its neck, which had a scattering of light blue and the silver color down over its shoulders. It stared at him with a face of shock before it rolled over to his stomach and started to crawl away, obviously slower on land. Noya ran forward with a shout, "W-wait! I wont hurt you!"

The creature stopped and looked behind itself, hair cascading over one shoulder. Noya blushed slightly, he hadn't seen anyone so beautiful in his life. "Uhm, Are you hurt? I could help you."

It looked at him for a long minute before turning back over to its back, taking that as a sign to come forward, Nishinoya took slow steps over to it. It flinches when Noya lifts his arm but calms down quickly, letting the boy touch its tail. There's a tooth embedded into it with other small holes surrounding. Looks like It had just barely managed to get away from a full on bite.

"I have medical things at my house, I live close by, would you wait for me?"

It looks at him shyly, tucking a lock of hair behind its ear. "Yes." Is all it speaks.

Nishinoya smiles brightly at it, the rumors must be true! It can understand him, this is so cool! He thinks to himself. "Alright! Stay right here and I'll be right back!" It nods at him and Noya takes off running. He climbs as quickly as he can back over the rocks and shoots thought his back door. Grabbing the medical kit located in his bathroom before leaving once again. Once hes back he can see the creature- well, I guess it safe to call it a Mermaid by now, looking up at him. He smiles to himself, It was looking for me.

"See? I told you I would be quick!" Noya says as he walks up to it, which makes it smile at him again. Noya sits himself close to its tail and sits the medical bad next to him. He takes out tweezers, a needle and thread, He doesn't know if he should use any antibacterial liquids. What should you use on a half man half fish?

"Okay, I'm going to pull this tooth out. Its in there pretty deep, so it might hurt. Is that alright?"

The mermaid nods its head and braces himself. Noya gives it one last look before grabbing the tweezers. It takes a bit of effort to remove it, he ends up falling on his ass when it finally gives. There's blood, a lot of blood. The mermaid gasps and Noya can see the pain on his face. "Its okay! I got you!" Quickly, he grabs a wad of gauze to put over it. Holding it there with pressure till the bleeding stopped completely. Its breathing is labored, sounding as if it just took a long run- or swim in its case. Noya removes the gauze after a few good minutes, inspecting the damage. There is a gap around 5inches long, it should be easy to stitch up. He grabs the needle and thread and turns to look at the mermaid. Its face is red, but it looks calm. "I'm going to stitch you up now okay?"

After he's done he cleans off the wound with clear water that he brought. It's best he can do for now. The mermaid shifts its tail around, testing the stitches. When its done it nods at him, "Thank you."

Its voice is so nice, Noya thinks, but before he can say anything it turns and starts crawling back towards the sea. "Wait! You never told me your name!"

It stops and turns, throwing its long hair over and out of its face. Their eyes meet and it smiles at him. "Asahi."

Then its gone and Noya can only have his memories of that time he helped a beautiful mermaid named Asahi.


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Something angsty but with a happy end, idk i just want the feels with out the permanent pain? If that makes sense, please and thank u!!)
> 
> I tried my best to get what you wanted!! Hope yoou like is mystery person

Noya never expected Asahi to hurt him once, let alone twice. 

It was just before graduation, the third years all dressed up to walk across the stage, when Noya sought out Asahi. He'd told Ryu he'd be right back, but damn was Asahi a wizard or something? It seemed as if he'd just disappeared into thin air, till Noya saw a familiar bun in the distance. Clearing his throat, and his mind, he walked across the grass. Asahi was sitting on a bench, facing away from Nishinoya, so it was pretty easy to go unnoticed. 

It took Noya sitting down for Asahi to notice with a jump, "O-oh! Nishinoya! Don't scare me like that!" His hand was gripping at his chest, as if his heart was going to leap out and make a run for it. 

Noya's face was bright with a smile, "Didn't mean to scare ya!" He scooted closer to his former teammate, sighing slightly. "You know Asahi-san, I'm really going to miss you."

When he doesn't get a response right away, Noya looks up at Asahi's face, which is covered in a slight blush as he rubs the back of his neck. After a few more moments, the former ace locks eyes with the now vice captain, his mouth opens and closes a few times before he actually speaks.

"I'm going to miss you too, Yuu." Asahi lets his hand slide down to grip Noya's smaller one shyly. The younger boy didn't say a word, just rubbed his thumb gently across slightly rough knuckles, let his actions speak. They sit there for what seems like a few hours, gripping one each others hands tightly, before an announcement rings over a speaker. Its time for the graduation to begin, Asahi slides his thumb over Yuu's one last time before standing up, Noya follows.

Nishinoya watches Asahi walk across the stage, diploma in hand, thinking about how good he looks up there. He watches Asahi shake hands with the teachers, the principle, and few other select people, before walking off and sitting down between other third years Noya doesn't recognize. He waits for the night to end, everyone standing up, bowing, then heading to their own families. He looks around for Asahi's father, who is off in a corner waiting for his son not doubt. He wants to catch Asahi again before he leaves with his dad, he bolts forward when he spots him again.

"Asahi!!" He yells, waving his hand around. When he makes in front of him he gives him a toothy grin. "You looked great up there!"

Asahi just smiles back at him, "You think so?" He says before nodding his head towards the bench they had been at before. Nishinoya smacks him of the back with a short "Of course!" before heading to it.

When they sit down, Noya is silent for a moment, he opens his mouth to speak a few seconds after. "Asahi-"

"Nishinoya." 

He looks at Asahi in confusion, "Yeah?"

"I..I know what you want to say, but. " Asahi sighs and looks away, avoiding all eye contact. "I know how you feel, i feel the same way. I just...we can't. "

Noya stands, "I- What do you mean we can't? Asahi-" 

"Nishinoya, my father, he-"

"I don't give a damn about what your father thinks! Are you just going to give up again? Give me up, Asahi?" They're both standing by now, facing each other. Nishinoya's face red with anger and embarrassment, hands balled up next to his sides. "Asahi, I love you."

The brunet lets out a small puff of air, he sounds choked up, when Noya looks at his face he can see tears forming. Asahi wipes his sleeve across his red face then stares Noya down. 

"I-I know, I love you too, we just can't Noya." He sniffs harshly, new tears falling over his cheeks,"Fuck, we just can't." 

Noya reaches out to touch his arm, though Asahi moves away, "Asahi please-" 

Another choked sob escapes the former aces mouth before he turns to quickly walk the other way, towards his father. Noya runs forward and yells his name, Asahi never looks back. 

Nishinoya's heart breaks a second time.

~------~

It's a slow day at the shop when a familiar face comes in, Noya's cleaning his tattoo gun when the little bell rings. He doesn't lift his head before speaking. 

"Welcome to the Flying Crow, what can i do for you?" 

"Uhm, Yuu?" A shy, deep voice speaks up.

Nishinoya's heart stops, the buzzing of his gun halts and he looks at the doorway. There stands the man who broke his heart eight years ago. He takes a deep breath and shoves the stupid look off his face. 

"Is there anything i can do for you, Asahi-san? A tattoo or-"

"Actually, i was hoping i could speak to you? Privately?" His voice is strained, he looks nervous.

Noya looks at him, old flares of anger rising up before he forces them back down, he sighs and stand from his chair. 

"Kageyama, I'll be right back." The black haired boy gives Asahi a stern look before nodding. Noya motions Asahi to follow with a small hand movement. 

He leads him to a back room and shuts the door after the brunet, arms crossed he stares directly at the man before him. Eight years have done him good, he has a full beard and his hair is even longer. The underside shaved and the rest pulled up into a loose bun, he has an assortment of different piercings in his ears, too. He looks well put together, and maybe a little hot, not that Noya would admit that.

When nothing is said in the few minutes they've been standing around, Noya lets out a frustrated sigh. He steps towards him, Asahi steps back. 

"Asahi-san, why are you here?" 

His former teammate looks at the ground, the wall, anywhere that isn't Noya. He finally sighs, twiddling with his thumbs and looks up. 

"I wanted to apologize." He scratches the back of his neck like Noya knew he would. " Look Nishinoya, I was stupid-"

"I think we both know that's a bit of an understatement." 

"I-. Yeah, you're right."

They stare at each other in silence, Yuu can here Kageyama fighting with Hinata about what he should pierce next. Noya shifts his stance, hands going into pockets.

"Asahi, what are you getting at? I have to get back soon and-"

"I know! I know... I just wanted, a second chance maybe?" He looks hopeful, with that dopey smile Nishinoya had grown to love. It makes his chest twist. 

"Asahi..." He starts. 

"I know i fucked up Yuu, I know that. You don't have to give me anything, I'd be happy with just seeing you right now." Asahi has gotten closer, which in turn has made Noya back into the wall.

"I want to Asahi, I've always wanted you. But you..." Here come the tears, he'd promised himself he'd never cry if this day ever came. 

"Asahi, you hurt me. You b-broke my heart that day. You think you can just walk in here and expect me to forgive you?" He hiccups though the last part and rubs his hand hard against his face. Shit, he thinks, as the sobs come fourth. Shoes tap on the floor before a pair of arms wrap around him, shocked, Noya doesn't move an inch. He can hear the cracks in Asahi own voice, most likely crying too. 

"Yuu, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He can feel Asahi's face pressed against his hair, breath hot on his head. Nishinoya doesn't say a word, just stands there and lets himself be held. Asahi still smells the same and it makes his head spin. For a few moments there's nothing but labored breathing, Noya grabs onto Asahi's forearms and pushes him back. Not far enough to be separated, just enough to look at his face. 

His eyes are red, cheeks stained with tear trails, he reaches up and brushes one away.

"Asahi, I still love you. I always have, but this is going to take some time to heal. You just left me standing there, no calls in eight years." He takes a deep breath, "I...I don't know how long it will take but, you can try to make it up to me. You can definitely try."


End file.
